Harriet Potter and the Magical World
by AuthorisedHats
Summary: Harriet Potter was going to be in trouble again because of her freakishness. She doesn't want to be in trouble again because of something she cannot control. Fem Harry. This story is going to have a re-write. It will be drastically different from what I was first writing.
1. I'm a What?

A/N: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise

**I'm a What?**

Harriet was looking at her shaking hands. She had no idea what she was going to do. She could hear her Aunt disparaging her through the door but she knew if she even tried to refute the claims no one would believe her. Something freakish had happened around her again and she had no idea why. She had told Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon so but they never believed her and she was starting to believe they're right. Every time something weird happened it was always when she was feeling strong emotions like fear or anger and then whatever had been bothering her had been affected by her… freakishness.

She hated whenever this happened. Where usually she was fed very little, told to do a lot and was beat up by her cousin Dudley. Whenever she did something freakish it was always worse. Whenever that happened she got no food, stuck doing something someone her age could not even do, hurting herself in the process and Dudley attacked her more to show he wasn't afraid of her freakishness even if he was crying like a girl at the time.

She jumped when she heard the bell. She wished she could just get out of here and forget about the incident where Mr Roberts could no longer speak. Honestly, she thought it herself, it was an improvement, he was a miserable old man who hated teaching and belittled his students.

It was then she had an idea. What if she did just leave and never returned. It would be very easy for her, she supposed. Walk to London and find a policeman and tell him she was lost and refuse to give her name. She just hoped that her Aunt or Uncle won't spread her picture though they had never taken a photo of her so it wouldn't matter much.

She looked around making sure no one was paying attention which was a good idea because she could see that the receptionist had just left the room. Harriet took her chance while she had it. She opened the door and quickly found herself lost in a sea of students. It was perfect. No one bothered her because everyone was afraid of her cousin who could easily bully someone with his size and the older kids didn't care about the younger ones. She made it outside easily.

It turned out she did not know where London was so she was in a pickle. She was forlorn figuring out she was going to be punished even more now that she had left the house. No, she thought to herself, it didn't matter if it wasn't London she went to or somewhere else as long as she wasn't in Surrey and no one knew who she was. She would be able to get to an orphanage and get away from the Dursleys. She knew she would at least get a consistent amount of food and somewhere proper to sleep.

It turned out Harriet got lucky as she walked long dangerous roads that seemed to spread along forever, dodging when cars came past in case it was her Aunt or Uncle, she eventually saw a sign telling her that London was, she saw a sign saying Welcome to London. She smiled to herself, exhausted with how far she walked. She was sleepy now so she found a park with a bench in it and laced down on it. She could find her new home tomorrow.

"You need to get off the bench, little Lady."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." She mumbled to herself. It was the moment she shot up almost hitting the man in the nose while doing so that remembered what she had done. She looked about and she noticed that her breath was escaping her mouth though she was still warm. She looked up and saw all of the pretty stars that she made wishes to. She looked over at the man and saw he was a policeman, she couldn't read the name but she knew he might help her. Though when she saw his face it looked very unhappy, she hoped it had nothing to do with her, she didn't want to start her new life with being starved again. "Hello, Sir." She says shakily, not sure he is going to react.

"Now what is a little Lady doing here all alone? Where are your parents?"

She decided that in this case, the truth is the best answer, "They're dead, Sir."

He looks like he isn't that surprised, "I'm sorry to hear that, little Lady. Can you tell me who takes care of you now?"

Harriet didn't know how she was meant to reply and stay away from the Dursleys. Maybe she should just say she can't, "No, I'm not going back there. I'd much rather live in an orphanage." There, that should get her point across.

The police officer did not look happy with my reply but it didn't seem to deter him, "Name is Officer Game. Can you tell me your name, then little missy." She doesn't know if they can find the Dursleys if she gave her name. She was glad now that she had thrown away her backpack as her name was on though that was the only thing with her name on it. "Ok, then, let's find you somewhere to stay." He offered his hand but she shied away from the hand not comfortable with hand holding though she indicated she would follow him.

The journey was quiet with her saying a few words in reply to his questions so he stopped asking them. They ended up outside a place called London's Orphanage for Girls. She wondered if she would have her a room to call her own.

As she walked in she noticed it didn't look as good as Privet Drive but that was ok, she didn't expect it to be. She noticed a stern-looking woman at the desk that kind of scared her, she wondered if she would be as bad as the Dursleys though they always put on 'perfect family' faces so maybe she was the opposite. Officer Game and the matron of the orphanage were speaking in hushed tones. She was getting impatient standing around when they stopped talking and the lady walked over. "My name is Matron Brown, I run this institution. I will show you to bed tonight. Tomorrow we will set you up at a local comprehensive where you will begin your schooling. How old are you?"

Harriet was both in awe of this stern person and quite in fear of her. "I'm five, Ma'am." She just nods and starts walking. Harriet looked around for Officer Game but he had seemed to disappear so she couldn't thank him unless she ran into him again. She had to run a bit to catch up to Madam Brown but she got there fast enough. She was led to a room where multiple other people were already asleep. She surprised herself with a yawn not realising how tiring today had been. She spots an empty bed and after Madam Brown nods at her she goes over to the bed and falls asleep almost immediately.

When she wakes up it's with the words, "Rise and shine. You need to get ready for school."

She mumbles, "Yes, Aunt Petunia," before realising where she is. She looks around at all of the sleeping children waking up. Even though she didn't get a room of her own, it's certainly better than the cupboard she used to sleep in. When the person from above her wakes up and starts climbing down the ladder.

The girl gives an impressive "Eeep," When she sees Harriet. She blushes bright red when she realises what just happened. Harriet can't help but snigger a bit at the sight of what happened. Of course, the girl herself does not seem to be impressed with her snigger if the glare she gave her was any indicator. Harriet guessed the girl was not expecting anyone to be sleeping underneath her when she was alone when she went to sleep last night.

Harriet stood up and like she had seen people Uncle Vernon had done when meeting someone she took out her hand when meeting a business partner. Though the girl seemed hesitant she shook her hand, "Hi, my name is Harriet. I just arrived here last night." Harriet thought she might be sweating. She was hoping right now that it was the Dursleys who kept people away from her… and not her freakishness.

The girl didn't seem to notice though, "Hi, my name is Mary. I've been here for a few months." Harriet was happy with that. It was a lot more than most children gave her. Mary was indecisive for a moment before talking again, "If you want we can walk up to school together." Harriet just nodded, thinking about the novel experience of walking to school. She wondered what they would talk to each other about. Once Harriet nods Mary walks off to the bathroom which Harriet follows to her just after she picks up the toothbrush at the end of the bed. She just realised that this would be the first time she cleaned her teeth.

Once she was dressed - there were school clothes at the end of her bed like magic - she went with Mary to the dining hall. "We are learning about letters and numbers. We get time to run around. Then we read and act out stories before we get to draw. It's loads of fun. Better than here anyway."

Harriet was going to ask another question when she was met with the insanity of the dining hall. She couldn't hear anything over all of the shouting and shouting and people eating messily. She and Mary sat down and ate quickly. Food seemed to disappear if you didn't eat fast enough. That didn't bother her much, she didn't eat much.

Eventually, they all started to go to school, it turned out the Matron of the orphanage had managed to get her into a school quickly. She didn't even realise it would be a problem until she was told that. It also turned out that when Mary called her "Harriet," in front of everyone, the matron was able to figure out her first name. Luckily she had not told anyone her second name.

Walking to school wasn't so much as an individual thing as a walk with everyone while the matron led everyone there. They, however, did get to decide who they more generally walk beside and like her promise earlier, she and Mary walked side by side. Harriet listened to Mary talk about her likes, "I love cooking. Being able to mix different ingredients to create something far superior. Madam Brown says it's creating a whole greater than the sum of its parts." Harriet marvelled at the enthusiasm in Mary's voice but brought doubts to her mind. She did not have any interests like Mary and neither did she have any great loves. She had never had the opportunity before and she hoped that she could find something she loved just as much as Mary loved cooking.

The school was fun for Harriet now that she got to take part with the rest of the class without getting into trouble and was getting the proper help with her school work. The teachers went over and helped her like with any other student. It was like magic. They helped her understand what the different letters meant.

She got nervous when it came to storytime where she had to act out as a milkmaid but it was such a small part that she didn't even make any mistakes unlike the other kids with much larger parts. Playing tag with all of the other children was perhaps the happiest time of her life. She had never gotten to play with other children before and she seemed to be able to run for a much longer time. They never had to run away from Dudley when they went Harry hunting (she hated that nickname, it made her sound like a boy) as she had.

Numbers were difficult though when she started to understand the logic behind them where the teachers explained it to her in detail it was a lot easier though it still took a bit of time to work out the answers.

Arts & crafts were perhaps one of her favourite times. She got to draw mostly what she wanted since it was her first time. She decided to draw something from a dream. She was flying as a baby on a motorcycle where a very large man was using a motorcycle to fly her somewhere though she didn't know where.

It was at the end of the day where she was tired that she realised that the hours had flown by and she had genuinely enjoyed her day though she still hadn't found her interests or her love. It was when they got back to the orphanage that she got re-introduced to something she wished had stayed back at the Dursleys. Chores. It wasn't as bad as the Dursleys though, she got to go with Mary to learn how to cook. She only had to make a salad, though it was a big salad for everyone. She may have snuck a couple of tomatoes when cutting them.

Dinner was far more enjoyable having helped make it and getting to take part in it with everyone else. She and Mary got to talk more. They planned to play with dollhouse once they finished. It was Playtime after a great dinner.

Harriet and Mary finished quickly and headed straight to the dollhouse. Though Harriet felt a great disappointment when she saw it. It was not in good condition. She wished that it would work properly and like magic it changed in front of Mary and Harriet. Harriet had felt a rush of power like before though this time it seemed much more noticeable. It was like the power was in her very bones and blood. Harriet knew that she had done it again and looked at Mary to see how she took it, what she saw was not what she expected. Mary was standing there with a gobsmacked expression before she grew a large smile and started to play with the new-like dolls. That night Harriet went to sleep with a large smile on her face.

The same process seemed to go the same the next day but something surprising happened. Harriet heard Madam Brown shout, "Harriet Potter, there is a gentleman here to see you about a school."

Harriet looked at her in shock. Madam Brown had put down her name as Doe in school because she hadn't told anyone her second name. Hearing her shout out her full proper name shocked her. Had the Dursleys found her? No that didn't make sense, they didn't care enough about her for that. Who was this professor that he knew her full name?

She walked obediently over to Madam Brown who was next to a man who looked like he was fifty years old. She couldn't imagine being that old. She hoped she wasn't going to a different school. She liked going to school with Mary so far.

Madam Brown only introduced them before leaving them, "Harriet, this is Professor Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Gifted Children. He wants to talk to you about a future position in his school." Harriet nodded not sure what this was about. She certainly wasn't gifted in anything.

Once they were alone Professor Dumbledore started to speak, "Hello, Harriet. While I want to talk to you about Hogwarts I first want to talk about your family."Harriet's face grows stormy at this which Dumbledore's face grows quite solemn because of. "I can understand why you would not like to go back to them but for your protection, you need to go back. You will be in a lot of danger if you do not."

Harriet, so mad at the thought of going back does not listen to a word he says, "I will never go back there. The Dursleys are not my family, they are nothing." She was about to continue talking but she felt a bond tied to her starting to break. She wondered what was happening.

Professor Dumbledore looked pained about this admission, "I know they did not treat you well but for your protection as well as there's you need to go back. Number 4 Privet Drive is the safest place for you to be as long as you call that place home. For your safety please go willingly back."

Harriet Scowled, "Number 4 Privet Drive has not and never will be my home and the Dursleys are not my family, I will never go back there." Harriet would never return to that place. The orphanage was a lot better and she had no idea why she would need to be protected. It was after she had made that statement that she felt something snap. She wasn't sure what but it was something so profound that she thought that she thought something had snapped away from her soul.

Professor Dumbledore seemed to have aged decades in that one moment. She wasn't sure what had happened but something seemed to have almost broken him. She couldn't figure out why the Dursleys meant so much to him.

Professor then said a few words that would change her life forever, "Well now that is out of the way. Hogwarts is a school for Witchcraft & Wizardry and you, my dear are a witch."


	2. Witch

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter

**A Witch**

"I'm a what?" Harriet was completely befuddled. She wasn't sure how to make out that her power… the one that allowed her to do freakish things was actually magic and it seemed like there were other people like her if this Professor Dumbledore knew who she was.

"You are a Witch, a part of a secret world that is full of magic and you must not tell anybody. It is one of our laws." Witches and wizards had laws? She had no idea if this was actually happening right now or was it a dream. "When you turn eleven you will be invited to a magical institution called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is considered one of the best schools in the world." Right he had already said that, "Where I am the Headmaster of." She looked up surprised. She didn't know if it was regular for the Headmaster to visit future students? She didn't think it was likely.

Harriet had some questions of her own though like, "Why is magic a secret?"

Dumbledore considered telling her the truth, "In the past witches and wizards were the most important people in society. We were Kings and Queens, scholars, inventors, land owners, protectors and healers but that all stopped when non magical people we call muggles became envious of us. They coveted positions of power for themselves. People weren't scared when the witch hunts happened, they were greedy. They tried to kill witches and wizards through burning innocent people alive." Dumbledore seemed to go completely solemn after this, "We had a choice, we could either wipe out the muggle armies repeatedly while they could kill witches or wizards if they could defeat them with shear numbers, something we had been doing for hundreds of years already and we know was not a working solution or we could go into hiding in our own little world where we got to live peaceful lives." Dumbledore took one last breath here, "The separation of our worlds has had a detrimental effect though I can't deny it probably saved countless lives. The reason that we still live separated today is because the muggles have made leaps of progress in the Art of war. When they destroyed a city in Japan we wondered what they could do to us and if we could protect ourselves from them. We have made progress though we won't know it will work unless it's tested on us."

He could have told her that though he knew she was far too young to understand or appreciate what he would be trying to tell her. So he went with an answer that was partly the truth, "We were bothered by people all the time and wanted to get away."

Harriet nodded to his answer but felt as if there was far more to the answer that she was being told though that was unsurprising. Adults never told children the full story even when it was probably important. She bet that the Dursley knew she was a witch and that was why they hated her. Probably prejudiced against witches and wizards.

Harriet just decided to put that topic behind her and start asking new questions, "Why do I have to wait until I'm eleven to go to Hogwarts?"

Professor Dumbledore actually chuckles when he hears this question, "That is a question that children will always ask. The fact of the matter is that your magic has not matured enough. It is a child like you. When you turn eleven your magic starts to mature enough that it will listen to you." Professor Dumbledore's eyes start to twinkle a little bit more here, "You have probably noticed your magic acting up when something does something weird or strange that you have no explanation for?" Harriet gasped when she heard this. It was true, in fact it was the main reason she ran away from the Dursleys, because she didn't want to get into trouble for doing something like that. Professor Dumbledore's eyes are still twinkling as he explains her unasked question, "It's called accidental magic. It is performed when an untrained witch or wizard has an extreme emotion pushing your magic to do something that it deems as helping you." Harriet gaped thinking about how her disappointment about the state of the toys had actually changed the toys into something usable. That was amazing she thought to herself. She couldn't wait for her to be able to do that on purpose and stop turning different teachers' hair into different colours if she didn't like them.

Professor Dumbledore seemingly read her mind, "Yes quite impressive magic it usually is even if it is accidental."

Harriet got over her amazement about that though pretty quickly as she realised she had no real idea of why Professor Dumbledore wanted her at the Dursleys so much. Especially since he was just a headmaster of a school. "Why do the Dursleys matter?" 

Professor Dumbledore frowned when he heard this question though she wasn't sure why. Was he fooled by the Dursleys as well? "To tell you why I wanted you to stay with them, it's important for you to understand why you were sent there in the first place." Professor Dumbledore seemed to try and centre himself as he began the story, "There once was a wizard who was bigoted, power hungry and above all else craved immortality called Voldemort. Your parents were part of a group who fought against him at the time as the Ministry of Magic was compromised, meaning there were spies working for Voldemort working there. It eventually came to be that Voldemort could not stand a muggleborn - someone who was born to two non magical parents - and a blood traitor - someone who has supposedly betrayed their pureblood heritage - working against him, especially after you were born. They went into hiding, though unfortunately Voldemort found them. Voldemort was easily able to kill both your mother and your father though he did not realise the consequences when he did. You see your mother that night sacrificed herself for you creating a blood protection - some of the most powerful types of magic - so strong that when Voldemort went to kill you, the curse he used was rebounded back onto him destroying his physical form." Didn't someone die when their physical form was destroyed? She didn't ask though, she was scared of the answer.

Harriet had tears rolling down her cheeks as Professor Dumbledore was finishing telling his story though she didn't make a sound. She felt both extreme sadness and elation. She finally got a taste of what type of parents her Mum and Dad were though the extreme sadness was due to that time being cut short. Though she understood -the main - parts of the story, she still didn't understand some things, though those weren't extremely important to her, well not as important as understanding why she was sent to the Dursleys. "Professor Dumbledore, I still don't understand why I was sent to the Dursleys? I mean surely I have family in the magical world?" The last question in her mind was that surely her Mum knew what type of people the Dursleys were? At least Aunt Petunia.

Professor Dumbledore managed to keep his twinkling eyes up and Harriet was sure that he was using magic to do that. Maybe it was the glasses? "After the defeat of Voldemort, he still had followers who would want revenge. Unfortunately they were able to pay money so they would not go to prison and since this could not be proven." That's horrible she thought to herself. How can people just get away with killing people - she assumed - and not suffer the consequences. "This meant while you personally were protected until your magic matures, where you lived would not be protected and anyone who would be after you. I thought I had the perfect solution though. You had blood relations on your mother's side. Although I knew that they did not like magic, I had no idea that they actually hated it. I knew that they weren't giving love or helping you grow into your own person but that didn't really matter I said to myself. As long as they took care of your basic needs and you called that place home, the protections would hold. These were the strongest protections I could provide for you, though that is no longer the case."

Professor Dumbledore stopped explaining and Harriet wondered if she had done the right thing by running away. Sure the Dursleys could no longer punish her for something she could not control but was she putting everyone in the orphanage in danger? "And if I went back can you ensure the Dursleys treat me decently?"

Professor Dumbledore looked at me with a sad smile, "Yes, I think I can manage something though that no longer matters." Harriet looked up shocked. Why couldn't the protections be used anymore, before it suddenly hit her. She had declared that the Dursleys would never be her home meaning that the protections were broken. That's what she had felt before. Something breaking. She looked at Professor Dumbledore and noticed that he was still looking at her with a sad small smile though it looked a little brighter, "I see you have figured it out. Quite smart you are for your age. Yes when you declared the Dursleys as somewhere that would never be home the blood protections from your mother are all you have."

She really wished that he had told her that before she had said that. Maybe he was panicking about her being in danger. She probably would too. Actually she is panicking about the people in the orphanage being in danger just because she was there, "The people here are in danger are they not?" At Professor Dumbledore's nod, she continues, "Then what are we going to do about it then?"

Professor DUmbledore looks really pleased when I ask that though I'm not sure why, "What I'm going to do is hide you magically. Anyone with bad intentions will not be able to find you." Though Professor Dumbledore did not tell her what he included to mean bad intentions as he really did not want fans of the girl-who-lived finding her but he did want people like Remus to. "The muggle world is the perfect place for this type of magic as your anonymity here protects you even further. I think this will work until you are seventeen where you will be in charge of your own life."

Harriet quickly agreed though she did not have much choice. Professor Dumbledore seems to be thinking over something before he swishes a wooden stick - she later finds out it is a wand he asks - and several different lights come out of the wand hitting her. She feels the magic washing over her though she can't tell what it is doing. It actually takes a few minutes before he is done before Professor Dumbledore speaks again, "Now that you are hidden, I want to see if it works so when I can arrange it, an old friend of your father will be here to pick you up after one of your schooling days where you will go to Diagon Alley, where you will be able to learn more about our world." Professor Dumbledore started walking again where he suddenly stopped and quite dramatically called over, "His name is Remus Lupin. I will send a photo of him so you will know it's him when he comes to pick you up." Why would he send her a photo using an owl? She thought to herself when she realised that she would get to know someone who knew her parents. She hoped he would tell her about them.

It was a day later that she woke up to an envelope lying on top of her with her exact address right down to which bed she was staying in:

_Miss Harriet Lily Potter_

_London's Orphanage for Girls_

_Dormitory C_

_Fourth Bed From the Door_

_Bottom Bunk_

It was impressive, she thought to herself. Maybe you can use magic and the exact address to send a letter to someone? She opened up the envelope and took out the photo. She saw a photo of four teenage boys. They each had a name underneath each person: Prongs on the left; Padfoot second from the left; Moony second from the right and Wormtail first from the right. They seemed to be wearing some type of robes though she wasn't sure why. She wondered which one was Mr Lupin and if any were her father. There was also a short letter that came with the photo:

_Harriet_

_I have sent this photo due to your father being in it as well. Let me give you an explanation of the names. When these boys went to Hogwarts they were notorious pranksters who called themselves the Marauders and because they wanted some anonymity they each chose a name for themselves._

_Prongs was your father. He was the leader of the group of pranksters that used to drive his old head of house crazy or at least close to the line. He was great at Transfiguration (a school of magic) and was in fact getting his masters in that subject._

_Padfoot, the next person in the photo was no longer a friend of you fathers. At the end of the war Padfoot seemed to disagree with Jame's ideals and they broke it off as friends. _

_Mooney is your father's friend, I told you about who will be picking you up. Remus was always the brains of the Marauders though the rest of them were no slouches. He could often be found in the library looking for a way to find the best solutions for the Marauders next prank. Unfortunately due to his condition, your parents could not let him look after you and since the Dursleys disallowed any contact until it was time for you to come to Hogwarts, he wasn't allowed to visit you either. _

_Wormtail's real name was Peter Pettigrew and he was the last Marauder though your mother Lily became an unofficial one in their seventh year. Peter was an intelligent and skilled wizard himself though not considered as skilled as the rest of the Marauders. He seemed to be at his best when scouting. He would be able to find anything out with no one knowing. Even I don't know where he found all of his information. At the end of the war he was hunting a Death Eater who had betrayed the group fighting Voldemort though in an unfortunate situation lost his life fighting this Death Eater. _

_I have set it up so that next Monday after your day of schooling has finished Remus will come and pick you up. I hope you have a nice time._

_I hope this letter gives you some insight into your parents though Remus will know a lot more than I and should be able to tell you stories about his devious time as a Marauder._

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harriet had a multitude of emotions about the letter she read. She ignored the bit about Padfoot as he really wasn't that interesting to her. Though she did have a stray thought while reading that bit, wondering what it was more specifically that caused them to break up their friendship. The new information about her father was perhaps the most sacred and surprising to her. When she thought about her father she had never thought of the words troublemaker. Well she thought to herself. She seemed to be a bit of a troublemaker herself now that she thought about it though it wasn't usually her fault. It was good to know more information about Mr Lupin though she wondered if he would like to be called Mooney as a homage to the people they had lost. She was more excited about meeting him in fact, he sounded like someone who could tell her more about her parents and the magical world.

Over the next week she tried to focus on other things apart from her soon re-introduction into the magical world. She tried focusing on school which didn't work often and was often called out in class about focusing on the work. What did distract Harriet from the trip was Mary. She continued to get closer to her and they started to become really good friends. They seemed to enjoy doing anything together no matter what it was. Harriet continued to help Mary in the kitchen, each of them sneaking food while the chef wasn't watching. Whoever ate the most one. They loved to make up scenarios when playing with the dolls. Right now the dolls were on a vacation to France enjoying the city of love though they weren't sure what they meant by that so they just made the dolls kiss a lot even if it is icky.

It was eventually Monday and where they were meant to be reading the book, she just kept glancing at the clock before the bell rang and she was the first out of the leaving a disappointed looking Mary left behind. She already knew that Harriet wasn't going back to the orphanage and was fearful that her friend would not return.

When Harriet made it outside she saw Mr Lupin waiting for her and she realises both times she's not sure how either Professor Dumbledore or Mr Lupin have found her. Maybe she should ask later, she had Diagon Alley to go to first. She took a good look at Mr Lupin and noticed he was already looking at her somehow looking both sad and happy to see her. Harriet saw that he looked a lot more shabby now than he did in the photo as well as having more grey hairs. Harriet ran half way before she realised what she was doing and started walking again. Though Mr Lupin seemed to know what she was thinking if his smile was anything to go by. When she reached him she took out her hand and Mr Lupin seemed very bemused by the gesture if the look on his face indicated anything, "Hello, Mr Lupin. My name is Harriet Lily Potter, just in case you can't recognise me." Professor Dumbledore never had a photo of her after all.

Mr Lupin's smile was very pure when he started to talk, "Yes, Harriet, I recognise you. Jame's messy hair." When he said this Harriet ran a hand through her hair in the vain attempt to put it down and actually cursed her father for giving her that in her mind, "With your mother's looks." Harriet was extremely pleased to hear that. She was glad she could look at her mother if she just looked into a mirror. "And Harriet." Harriet looks back at Mr Lupin when he says this, stopping her day dream. "Please call me Remus or Mooney if you prefer, it was what you called me when you were a baby." Harriet happily nods and grabs his hand when he indicates to.

What she was not expecting to have the feeling of being pulled through a tube. When the feeling stopped she felt like she needed to be sick but she stopped that sensation through intense concentration. "I'm impressed." She heard beside her, the man who forced her to feel this way, "Most people puke the first time they apparate." She would have asked what he meant by that but when she looked up she understood. They were in front of a Dingy pub in a completely different location. She had just teleported. What was weird was that people did not even seem to be able to notice the pub, "It's called a notice me not charm. We witches and wizards use it to, like the name suggests, make muggles not notice us unless we make too much attention to ourselves and they are able to break through it."

Harriet just accepted that explanation assuming that she would learn about it in school. As they walk through the pub no one seems to pay any attention to them. Mooney just kept a hand on her shoulder as they walked through the pub to another door. They reached a wall where Mooney pulled out his wand. He was about to tap a brick, luckily for Harriet she asked, "What are you doing?"

Mooney smiled at her, "I'm going to push the tiniest amount of raw magic at the end of my wand." He then tapped a series of bricks in a seemingly random order, "Then I'm tapping the bricks in the correct order. Think of it like a password." Harriet nodded pretty amazed at what she was seeing. The bricks folded in creating an archway and before her eyes another world came to life.

Harriet wanted to explore the magical world but Remus kept a tight grip on her shoulder and told her, "You'll have more freedom to choose what you want to buy once you understand the wizarding world more. I do not want you to buy something you'll later regret." Harriet was upset but nodded. Moooney points over at a snowy white building and whispers, "Gringotts." In her ear though she was still confused, "This is the bank used in the wizarding world and where your parents left everything for you." There was a little skip in Harriet was told that though not noticeable to anyone not paying attention. It would be amazing to see what her family has left behind for her. "You're about to meet your first magical beings called Goblins. Just let me do the talking, ok?" Seeing her confirm by nodding they continued to Gringotts.

She saw the Goblins in a scarlet and gold uniform. She noticed that the Goblin was only a bit taller than her. It was nowhere near Mooney's size. Harriet noticed that the Goblin looked at them very calculating. She also had a stray thought of wondering if all Goblins could grow facial hair like that. It was also very noticeable that his feet and fingers were very long. It didn't match the rest of his body. As they walked past the Goblins they bowed as one, not really sure what she was meant to do, she just nodded.

When they walked inside she was faced with another door with writing on it. She wasn't able to read what it said as it was so high up but she felt a compulsion to be a good little girl once she had read it. Another pair of Goblins bowed to them as one again as they stepped through the silver door. She just nodded again though noted to herself that it does seem all Goblins can have beards as magnificent as the ones outside.

A hundred more Goblins were sitting on high-stools behind long counters. They were scribbling in large legers, weighing coins in scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses and she wondered why they didn't do that somewhere more private. She looked around and saw more doors than she could count leading from the hallway. Sometimes a Goblin would come out with people. She wondered if it was designed to be confusing so it was harder to rob?

She and Mooney headed for a counter that was empty. They waited until the Goblin whose name seemed to be Battlethorne, finished his/her(?) work. Once he was finished the Battlethorne put his quill down (do people in the wizarding world still use quills? Or is it just Goblins?) and spoke, "How may I help you, Sir and Ma'am."

Mooney spoke up and seemed to want to be extremely precise when talking, "Miss Harriet Lily Potter would like her key for her family vault as well to be taken down to her family vault."

Battlethorne just nodded, took out a piece of parchment and a needle, "Prick a finger on the needle and drop a bit of your blood on the parchment." Harriet looked over at Mooney to confirm what he just said - she thought that was a bit crazy - but Mooney just nodded. She took out her finger and hovered near the needle for a second before just forcing herself to tap the needle. It turned out that was all that was needed, because just tapping that needle brought forth a bit of blood that dropped onto the parchment. Before her eyes the parchment had writing on it though she had no idea what it said. It seemed to be in another language. He nodded once towards the parchment before bringing a box onto the counter opening the box, taking out what seemed to be a really old fashioned key and passing it to her. He then looked down at her finishing off their little conversation, "I will have someone take you down to your vault. Stormaxe!" He shouted for what she presumed to be another Goblin and was proven right moments later. Harriet put her key in her pocket but made sure it would not escape.

They followed Stormaxe when he arrived through twisting corridors where the once snowy-white stone that she was expecting to continue turned into a menacing black stone with only flaming torches to light the way. She stuck close, clinging to Mooney's hand after that. It started to slope deeply downwards, making Harriet fear she might fall down. Though there was a railway when they got there. She heard stormaxe whistle and along came a cart that they all went in. They continued to hurtle through a maze of twisting passages, Harriet was amazed the cart seemed to know where to go all on it's own. She just wanted to keep looking at the scenery as the card ride kept going but her eyes started to sting as cold air rushed past them. She decided to enjoy the thrilling ride after that though tried to spot what made the fire when she saw it.

The cart eventually stopped in what she imagined an ancient vault door to look like. Stormaxe opened the door without the seeming need for her key. Once the door opened she was gobsmacked by what she saw. It was a vault just filled with books and nothing else. She expected other things to be here but that seemed to be the only thing her parents had left her. She heard Mooney start to speak from behind her, "Potter Manor, the former home of the Potter family before it was destroyed, had a magnificent library. You see Harriet witches and wizards consider knowledge to be the most valuable thing in the world as it is how to expand our skills with magic." Harriet nodded along to the story entrapped by what she was hearing, "Well when witches and wizards created their homes they put even more protections on their libraries to ensure the families knowledge of magic was not lost. When Potter Manor was destroyed the only thing they were able to save were the books as the Death Eaters wanted to make sure it was somewhere your parents could hide."

It was interesting to Harriet to hear about how witches and wizards thought about the world. That even after they put protections on their homes, they went even further to protect their libraries. She didn't know why they did not put that protection all over the house. Was it too difficult?

She also noticed that she had in fact missed something though there was a lot more loss of that than everything else. It seemed to be in fact a random assortment of things. She hears Mooney speak up again, "Those things over there was what was recovered from the Potter cottage in Godric's Hollow." At her confused face, Mooney continued, "Where you lived before Voldemort attacked."

As soon as she heard those words, she rushed over to the items where she searched through everything, while not even noticing Mooney taking a trunk and searching through the books. What she herself was looking for was far more precious. She found a family album filled with photos of her and her parents. Padfoot, Peter Pettigrew and Mooney as well. She found a journal for both her mother and father. She even found an empty journal with the initials H.L.P on it which she knew stood for Harriet Lily Potter. She found her mother's jewelry box as well as the recipe her father used to tame his hair.

It ended up with her looking for something to put her things in only to find Mooney had a trunk ready for her to use. "This trunk used to be your mother's. It's a three compartment trunk that has a section for general use, a library and a potions equipment that you won't use just yet." As Mooney was talking, he showed each compartment. They stopped at the first one, letting her pack her things, she saw the library though that only had a few books and the last compartment was empty. As they were leaving, Mooney told her more about the trunk, "I chose your mother's trunk because your mother was a muggleborn, meaning her trunk had a built-in notice not charm. Also with the shrinking function it will be easy to carry around." He says as they watch the trunk shrink. She was mesmerized as she watched it shrink.

She picked it up and noted that it felt like it didn't weigh anything, "Why does it feel like it weighs nothing? Is it because all the items are shrunk."

Mooney beamed at the question, though he wasn't sure how to explain it to an eleven year old, "It's a good guess but no. What happens with the space expansion charm or enchantment is that it essentially creates a pocket dimension so that the items can be accessed through the trunk but the items don't exist inside the trunk." Harriet understood that the trunk was only how she accessed her items but she didn't understand what dimensions meant but figured she would learn about it once they start school.

When they left Gringotts, Harriet wasn't sure what they had left to do, "What next Mooney?"

Mooney looked down at her with a sort of sad smile, "That's it for today until you learn about our world and will be able to decide good quality items for yourself." Seeing Harriet's crestfallen face, he decided to do something to cheer her up, "I do know one thing you need to try now." Mooney said with a completely solemn face.

Harriet didn't like the way Mooney was talking, "What is that." With a timid smile on her face.

"Well, of course, you need to try some ice cream." As he said that he grabbed her hand and started to head over to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour while Harriet followed with a silly smile stretched over her face. They reached there and Mooney ordered two ice creams for them and they sat down.

The conversation was quite stilted and Mooney knew he was the one that needed to start it up. "Do you want to hear about the time your father pranked your mother and her revenge?" Harriet immediately nodded and was regaled of stories about the Marauders and their legendary feets in pranking.

The day ended well as they arrived at the orphanage though Harriet was surprised that when Mooney started to speak to the Matron, "I need to talk to you about extra requirements that will be needed for Harriet to go to Hogwarts." Extra requirements? She thought to herself. She thought that she would only need to have magic to go to Hogwarts. She resolved to wait so she could ask Mooney about them when he leaves.

It was half an hour later that she was actually called into the office. She looked around, unsurprised that the office was just like any other room. Quite dull and lifeless. When she heard Madam Brown's throat clear and blushed a bit though she noticed that Madam Brown just looked a bit amused. "We've called you in here to inform you what will be needed for you to get into Hogwarts. Now, you are already helping to cook so that is Ok, but you will also trade days in helping in the garden as well." Harriet nodded thinking about potions and herbology as she did so. "When you start ageing you will also start to volunteer in a local animal shelter." Harriet nodded again. She knew that it might help her with magical animals. "Lastly you will be given extra work outside of school which Mr Lupin here will be tutoring you in. It's about dead and old languages. Apparently it is a requirement to understand these, in fact you will learn these languages while the rest of the class is learning French or German." She nodded again. She knew runic enchanting is apparently an amazing field. In fact she was excited to know she would start learning these languages early.

Harriet was actually excited that she was going to learn all of this early. It would be great. It was definitely the start to a great life. Only she never knew what this would do to her friendship with Mary


	3. Hogwarts

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, in fact, J.K Rowling (Not her actual name you - thanks for Harry Potter, Joanne!)

**Hogwarts**

Harriet looked over at the phone and the letter in her hand. She had already been to Diagon Alley and already bought everything she needed for Hogwarts with her Uncle Mooney but she felt like something was missing and she knew what that likely was. She picked up the phone and started dialling numbers. She heard the beeps and she kept waiting for someone to answer. When she heard an answer it was from a feminine voice she was fairly familiar with, "Hello, this is the Green residence. Who am I speaking to?"

"This is Harriet, I was wondering if I could speak to Mary?" It had been a while since they had talked. Since Mary had gone into foster care their already strained friendship due to her secrets of what she got up to with her Uncle Mooney, had almost completely disappeared. All her other friends knew she was leaving and wouldn't see them until July. Mary was the last person she needed to tell.

She heard Mrs Green speak quite remorsefully, "I wondered if you knew." She stopped speaking for a second. Harriet wondered what had happened, "Mary ran away three months ago and there has been no sign of her since." Harriet felt quite panicky at hearing that. She had seen many children run off but they usually came back quite soon. Whenever someone was missing for that long, usually something bad happened to them when they went running. She felt tears running down her cheeks. She didn't say anything else, in fact, she just hung up her phone and ran to her bedroom.

She wondered how funny it was that this was both going to be the best and worst day of her life. It was quite likely she would never see Mary again but she was going to Hogwarts today. She had already packed and had said goodbye to everyone. She was just waiting for her Uncle Mooney.

She heard the distinct sound of apparation. She lit up with a smile after that, her tears were forgotten. She dragged her trunk behind her as she left saying a final, "Goodbye." To Matron Brown before leaving. When she reached her Uncle Mooney, she hugged him with her full focus. "It's so good to see you, Uncle Mooney."

Uncle Mooney knelt to be level with her like she usually did. He was about to say something when Uncle Mooney seemed to notice something on her face, "Have you been crying, my Doe?"

Harriet hastily wiped the tears from her face. "Yeah, Uncle Mooney. Just sad to say goodbye to everyone." It was true in Harriet's mind. She was saying goodbye to Mary.

Uncle Mooney looks at her with an understanding look that never failed to make her feel better as someone understood what she was going through. "Let's go meet everyone at the express." Harriet happily nodded and grabbed his hand. It wasn't a moment later that they arrived in front of a scarlet steam engine. She saw smoke rising from the train though Harriet found that odd, she knew that the train was run off magic. The place is full with a horde of people, making Harriet wonder if she would be able to find her friends.

They delved into the fray and got lucky that Neville's gran wore an ugly looking vulture hat. It made it that much easier to find Neville in the mob. She managed to sneak up on Neville, enough that she sneak-hugged him from behind. The squeaky "EEP," he gave was extremely cute. Harriet saw that Mrs Longbottom looked decidedly amused from the corner of her eye.

When Neville realised who it was he almost shouted, "Harriet." Then hugged her properly to which he started complaining, "You can't keep attempting to scare the life out of me like that, Harriet. One day it is going succeed"

Harriet just gave him an impish smile before directing my gaze towards Mrs Longbottom, "Hello, Mrs Longbottom. How are you feeling today." She said she liked how she was taught by this very woman.

It was always amusing to change personalities that fast. It's always like whoever she was talking to got whiplash though Mrs Longbottom seems to have adjusted to it after all of these years. She replied in her usual proper tone of voice, "I am good, Miss Potter. How are you feeling today." Harriet thought she could see a twitch of a smile at the corner of her mouth but Harriet ignored it. She had tried getting Mrs Longbottom to smile for years and it had not worked.

It was then Neville checked for something frantically before exclaiming, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

Neville's gran just sighed, "Oh, Neville."

Harriet decided that she needed to distract Neville until they found the toad, "Hey, Neville." She said, bringing Neville's attention towards her. "Have you seen Susan or Hannah, yet?"

Like it was magic she heard two voices behind her, "Harriet! Neville!"

Harriet looked behind her and navigated through the horde to reach her friends. When she reached them, she brought them into a group hug, "Hannah, Susan." They had only seen each other a week ago but it always looked like it had been months when she met back up with her friends.

Harriet turned around while noticing that Neville was saying hello to Hannah and Susan. She was met with Mr and Mrs Abbot, as well as Mr and Mrs Bones. Harriet also spotted Madam Bones, Susan's aunt who headed up the DMLE. Harriet gave Mr and Mrs Bones and Abbot a quick "Hello," before turning to Madam Bones. She gave Madam Bones quite a bright smile, "Hello, Madam Bones. How are you today?" Harriet asked with enthusiasm. Some people might have thought her rude to only give Susan's and Hannah's parents only a quick hello but she saw them all the time. She barely got to see Madam Bones though. She ran possibly the most important part of the ministry.

Madam Bones just kept up her severe look as she replied, "I am well, Miss Potter. How are you?"

Harriet was about to reply when Susan covered her mouth. Harriet pouted. She always did this when she met her Aunt. Couldn't she just suck up to her possible future boss and idle? Things turned around for Harriet though as she spotted a pack of redheads arrive at the station. She looked to Hannah and Susan but they both indicated by a nod of their head that they wanted to say goodbye in private.

She walked over to the Weasley's just as she heard, "Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a toilet seat." When Harriet got there, she saw that Ginny was crying. She went over to Ginny and gave her a big hug, scaring her a little while doing so as everyone thought that Harriet was a part ninja. Ron had already gone on the train as she couldn't spot them anywhere.

It looked like Mrs Weasley was about to reprimand George but she spotted her and changed, "Harriet, how are you, darling? They have been feeding you enough?" Harriet used to the routine just nods, she can see Fred and George silently laughing. She hates them sometimes.

Harriet turned to Ginny and whispered, "Since these bozos are going to send you a toilet seat, I'll just make sure to keep in touch, yeah?" Ginny just nodded, half laughing, half crying. Harriet was going to miss Ginny. Out of everyone, Harriet felt closest to Ginny, well after Ginny got over her fangirl stage that most people seemed to go through when they met her. She gave Ginny one last hug before hurrying on the train. She didn't want to be left behind after all. As the train started moving, she was looking for her friends at the back end of the train. That's where they agreed to meet up.

She walked past each compartment until she spotted blonde hair with pigtails. One closer look confirmed that it was Hannah. She opened the compartment door and sat down. She heard Neville, Susan and Hannah exclaimed, "Harriet!" Like she hadn't just seen them. Susan continued speaking, "We thought that you might have a hard time seeing us. I'm glad you found us quickly before we had to send out a search party." Susan laughed.

Harriet sat down and was about to suggest a game of exploding snap when they heard a knock on the door. Harriet sighed as she got straight back up. Couldn't they have knocked before she sat down? Harriet opened the door to a girl who was a brunette with bushy hair and buck teeth. "Hi, I'm Hermoine Granger. I've noticed that there is space for me here and look my age. Can I come in?" Harriet didn't have any trouble with that, there was no one else they were waiting on. Harriet just checked everyone's faces quickly to try and guess if any of them had any problems with that. Harriet had no idea if that was so she just nodded and helped Hermoine put her trunk up next to others. She doesn't know about the featherweight charm and has about two thousand books with her.

They got comfortable though they didn't get to talk much as Hermoine seemed to take the invitation as permission to just keep talking. Harriet decided to just ignore her while she took out a chocolate frog. As the frog tried to escape, she caught it with impressive reflexes. She heard Hermoine "Eeep." When she saw it, "What was that?"

Hermione seemed to demand in a bossy tone. Harriet gave her a quite unimpressive stare, "I hope you weren't demanding I answer there?" She asks in a perfectly innocent voice that works well for an eleven-year-old.

Hermoine didn't even look embarrassed at Harriet's reprimand. She just continued to stare. Harriet was going to ignore her though. She had someone like her in that class, well that lasted until Harriet continuously beat her score. She just sulked after that. Harriet bit into her chocolate frog as she heard Hannah explain them to Hermoine. She looked at the card and saw Professor Dumbledore staring at her:

_Albus Dumbledore, currently the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindlewald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

She threw the card at Hermione as a sort of mini apology, since she already had the card and Hannah was explaining the card collecting. She snickered when she heard Hermoine exclaim that Dumbledore was gone. She was starting to feel bad for Hannah as well as her Uncle Mooney. The rest of them continue talking while she summons a book about why people are taught wand movements and incantation, through the pouch. She didn't like the new girl to the group, she seemed like the type to constantly try and get their way.

It was around an hour later that their compartment was bothered again. She looked up and saw a pale-skinned, blonde-haired boy, the same age as her that tried to look very regal but he couldn't seem to pull it off, at least couldn't pull it off yet. Hermoine opened the door this time and they were immediately greeted with an arrogant voice, "Is it true?" This mysterious and rude person asked, "They're all saying down the train that Harriet Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

Hermoine looked to almost start answering when she saw Harriet's glare. Someone would only go against that glare if they felt strongly enough and were strong enough to against it. Harriet then turned her face innocent. "My name is Harriet Potter; Susan Bones; Hannah Abbott; Hermoine Granger; Neville Longbottom." She introduces each person while nodding to each one. She then turns a glare on him, "Who are you and your compatriots?"

The message is clear. He reminds her of her cousin Dudley straight away, only he isn't fat. The boy doesn't seem to notice my tone. He comes straight up to me with a big smile on his face that looks forced and says, "This is Crabbe and Goyle." Carelessly and continues, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He says he should bow down to his feet, reminding her even more of Dudley. The rest stay quiet, feeling like they would only join in if she needed the help. Malfoy continues, "Why don't don't you join me and I can help you figure out which wizarding families are the right sort to consort with." He says this while looking at Neville.

Harriet wasn't sure what to do in the face of such an attitude until Malfoy held out his hand so Harriet could shake it. Harriet wasn't going to become friends with Malfoy but she didn't want to become enemies with him either. "You've been nothing but rude while talking to us. Unless your manners improve then I'm afraid I cannot be your friend." Malfoy looks ready to burst and his face turns red in embarrassment. Harriet shaking his hand didn't change anything either.

Malfoy seemed to take a look around at everyone, probably realising he was outnumbered and spouted off, "We don't need to be here anymore Crabbe, Goyel. Let's go find some proper people."

A while later the intercom warned, "Arrival at Hogsmeade Station in ETA twenty minutes." Came through the intercom. All the girls threw Neville out of the compartment so they could get ready. Harriet took out her black robes with the House Potter Symbol on it. She ensured the symbol would stay when her robes changed to match the colours of her new house.

Harriet's stomach was filled with butterflies when they finally reached Hogsmeade station. As they walked off the train, Harriet was sure she would be shivering if not for the heat-regulating charms. They all walk in silence to over where an extremely giant man who Harriet guessed was Hagrid was shouting, "Firs' years! Over her'!" They walked along a path that seemed treacherous until they came onto some boats. Harriet sat with Neville, Hannah and Susan. They all gazed in amazement as they travelled over the water and were brought to the sight of Hogwarts. She felt it in her bones here. Home.

As Hagrid swung three times on the castle door, it opened up to a stern-looking woman that was waiting for them. She assumed that was Professor McGonagall from her Uncle Mooney's description. "Firs-years, Professor McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall gave them all a stern look, "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Professor McGonagall pulled the doors wide open. Harriet loved every part she was seeing of Hogwarts as they were walking through the hallowed halls. It truly earned its name as a magical place. There were painting, ghosts and little magical traps that you can get your foot stuck on. This went on until they reached just outside of the Great Hall. Harriet looked up at the ceiling and as described by her Uncle Mooney, it looked like you were gazing into the stars. When Harriet looked down from the ceiling she saw a hat on top of a four-legged stool. Harriet was giddy to see the sorting hat, they would be getting their house soon. The hat suddenly twitched ever so slightly. A rip near the brim of the hat opened and the hat started to sing.

Once done the hat started bowing to each of the four tables as the whole hall burst out into applause. Harriet heard Ron mutter about killing Fred and George but didn't pay much attention to it. They probably pranked him as usual - honestly believing anything they say is asking for trouble. She was nervous to sit on the stool. Everyone would be looking at her in anticipation of which house she would go to, especially since she was the girl-who-lived.

Professor McGonagall took out a scroll and started to go through a long list. Harriet noticed that sometimes the hat would shout out the house immediately and other times it would take longer. Hannah and Susan both went to Hufflepuff which didn't surprise her. Harriet saw Hermoine go into Gryffindor which surprised her, she thought she would have gone into Ravenclaw. Harriet was extremely proud when Neville went into Gryffindor. She was glad that the hat saw bravery in Neville, it might help him believe in himself more. Harriet did almost laugh when Neville ran to the table with the hat on his head. Harriet saw Malfoy go into Slytherin and thought to himself he would be happy if he didn't have to put up with him.

The names just kept coming until eventually "Potter, Harriet!" was shouted out. As Harriet started walking forward he heard a buzz come over the hall.

"Potter, did she say!"

"The Harriet Potter!" She sighed, resigned to her fame following her everywhere.

The last thing she saw before everything went black was everyone trying to get a good look at her. She waited before Harriet suddenly heard a quiet voice next to her ear, "Hmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. Love learning about magic. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?"

Harriet had been thinking about that question but it was much tougher than just based on someone's qualities. She knew she had courage and determination though she didn't want to be stuck in a stupid feud with Slytherin and forced to think all Slytherins were evil; she also knew she was cunning, resourceful and ambitious and would be a good fit with Slytherin but that was even worse than Gryffindor with their prejudice to everyone else, especially muggle-born and magical creatures.

"Yes, it is quite sad, how those two houses have turned out. You know Godric and Salazar were great drinking buddies." The hat seems to suddenly get serious again when it starts to talk, "You already have proven you have wisdom, you have a love of learning magic even if you mainly use it to improve yourself and you have great wit. While you are very loyal to your friends and are very hard working it still better be… RAVENCLAW!" When Harriet heard the hat shout her house name, she took off the hat and started walking shakily towards the Ravenclaw table.

Harriet was feeling so giddy that she didn't even notice that she was getting the loudest applause so far. When Harriet gets to the table and shakes a prefect's hand in excitement. The handshakes wouldn't stop after that though Harriet saw Professor Dumbledore give the slightest indication of a nod before returning to the sorting. Harriet then saw Ron sorted into Gryffindor. Where his brother (the prefect) seemed to be congratulating him. When Professor Dumbledore gave his speech he thought he was bit mad but when suddenly all of the food appeared in front of them she thought that maybe it was House Elves' names.

Harriet enjoyed herself with the meal before her, it was far better than anything she would get from the orphanage. Harriet spotted the Grey Lady, gliding along with the table. As solemn as she had ever been according to Uncle Mooney. She met her new housemates: Lisa Turpin, Terry Boot; Mandy Brocklehurst, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil, Isobel MacDougal, Stephen Cornfoot, Oliver Rivers and Stephen Cornfoot.

When the main meal went away and the desserts came out, Harriet grabbed a treacle tart for himself. The conversation turned to families or it seems to be specifically magical blood. There were also some funny stories of accidental magic like where Oliver kept summoning his toys when they were meant to be put away.

When Harriet started to get tired again, she looked at the High table. When suddenly looking at the man with a hooked nose, he looked straight at Harriet and a hot, sudden pain went through her scar. She suddenly realised that she doesn't know anything about her scar, though it never bothered her much before she felt a surge of pain through it. She decided when she had the chance that he would ask Professor Flitwick about it or see if he can contact a healer.

Before coming up with a plan Professor Dumbledore suddenly stood up and started his speech about the areas off-limits. Harriet was thoughtful when the warning came about the third-floor corridor, Professor Dumbledore wouldn't joke about something like that so she was curious about it. While the school started to sing Harriet was thinking about the problem. She didn't understand why there would be something dangerous at a school, especially the so-called safest place except maybe Gringotts. That's when it suddenly clicked, the safest place was Gringotts meaning that like Gringotts it could protect something, but suddenly a new problem faced Harriet. She didn't know why Professor Dumbledore would announce it to the whole school where it is unless maybe it was a decoy but Harriet doubted the teachers would use a school as a decoy where students may get hurt.

It was time to leave the Great Hall after that, so they followed the Prefect name Penelope Clearwater to Ravenclaw Tower. As they are walking there the information about the third-floor corridor leaves her head. Before they reach the tower Penelope warned, "To gain access to the common room, you need to answer the riddle the eagle-shaped knocker asks."

Everyone looked a bit confused until they came to a stop in front of the bronze knocker that asked a question, "I'm tall when I'm young, and I'm short when I'm old. What am I?"

Everyone kept looking at each other, not sure what the answer was before Penelope answered, "A Candle." They walk into the common room that is full of life. The room is wide and circular with arched windows along the wall and Bookshelves decorating the wall. The carpet was a beautiful blue with stars that reflected the ceiling decorated on it. Next to the stairs leading up to the dormitories, there was a marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. Looking out of the window, there is a beautiful view of the castle ground. She sighed, home she thought to herself.

After letting everyone explore a bit, Penelope cleared her throat, bringing the attention back to her, "Now the boy's dormitory is on the left while the girls are on the right. From tomorrow onwards you will all be having a meeting with Professor Flitwick and a visit to Madam Pomfrey, to make you everything is alright." Everyone nodded before all of them headed to bed. Harriet was too tired to think about it anymore she was almost too tired to even move. She said Goodnight to everyone before getting her pyjamas on and falling asleep almost immediately. She didn't even say goodnight to Hedwig who came to visit her.


End file.
